Sabre
Sabre is the grandchild of Bloodtooth, and father of Matthew. He is a male Tyrannosaurus who appears in Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 The Heart Of The Storm Sabre first appeared in the second episode of Dinosaur Island Revival, "The Heart of the Storm", with his son, Matthew. While in the snow with his son, a Giganotosaurus suddenly appeared and attacks. While taking a few injuries, he was dragged down and the Giganotosaurus proceeds to kill Matthew. He later gets up and strikes, taking one final blow on his neck, killing it. Then the two proceed to eat the dead Giganotosaurus. Clash Sabre then appears in Ep.3, scaring of the pack of the Utahraptors, and they managed to get to the south side of the island, however, Red-Sail interrupts their meal and he begins to fight with Sabre. Matthew hides in a bush instinctively, and Red-Sail seems to retreat from him. However, he appears from behind a bush and surprises Sabre with a bite to the neck. He shoves him to the ground and slits his throat albeit not fatally. Sabre hits his head on a rock and goes unconscious in the process. Red-Sail continues to attack not knowing he is unconscious. When he eventually realizes he is unconscious, he stops and begins to eat their kill. Matthew approaches his father and makes the heart-wrenching choice of leaving Sabre, and fleeing into the forest. Back Track Then in Ep.5, we see the aftermath of the battle between Red Sail and Sabre which was seen in Ep.3. Sabre wakes up the next day after his coma, and he takes a few bites out of the deceased Spike, and he then begins his journey to find his son, Matthew. Royale He is then seen in Ep.6 eating a Guanlong when suddenly the Ceratopsian herd crosses his path. With neither side wanting to back down, he and Zeus end up fighting, and after a while, Zeus eventually manages to knock Sabre over, and he goes back to join his herd. Sabre then walks off uninjured in defeat. Nightmare Sabre then appears in Ep.7, wherein a stroke of luck he comes across his son Matthew, who he has been searching for days, he sees him in the mouth of a Hatzegopteryx, and Sabre comes in and crushes the Hatzegopteryx's neck. He greets his son, making sure he is okay. He then walks off with him, heading to Spinosaur Pass, as he is trying to get to the North side of the island. Homecoming Sabre and Matthew then appear in episode 9, where it is shown that time has passed since the last time we saw them, as Matthew has the markings of a juvenile. Sabre then stops in amazement at what is in front of them. A huge bull Tyrannosaurus approaches them, however, this is no ordinary T.rex. This is Junior, Sabres father, the son of Bloodtooth, and Matthews grandfather. Sabre and Junior bond for a little bit, as they have not seen each other in at least a year. Lost and Found Sabre and his father Junior are spotted stalking the Sauropod herd, they begin to move in, however, Matthew stays behind, as he is too young and is told to sit and watch. However, Junior and Sabre are spotted by Rocket, who attempts to send a distress signal to Behemoth, but its too late. Sabre attacks Behemoths left side, causing considerable damage, however ,a hit from Behemoth knocks him to the ground with his tail. Junior however, continues the assault. However they break off the attack, as Matthew is being carried away by a Pteranodon, enraged, they pursue the Pteranodon. The Red Feast Sabre managed to kill the Pteranodon from the last episode, and he wants to preserve it, as he hopes that his son will have the strength to eat if he can find him. Sabre continues his search for his son, and he eventually finds him, rushing over towards him. He instinctively picks him up in his mouth, and he carries him away. He makes his way back to the dead Pteranodon, to find an incredibly battered Junior, who had a vicious run-in with Red-Sail. Sabre and his family then let off one final roar. Appearances * DI Revival, Se1 Ep2 * DI Revival, Se1 Ep3 * DI Revival, Se1 Ep5 * DI Revival, Se1 Ep6 * DI Revival, Se1 Ep7 * DI Revival Se1 Ep9 * DI Revival Se1 Ep11 * DI Revival Se1 Ep12 * DI Revival Se3 Ep1 * DI Revival Se3 Ep2 * DI Revival Se3 Ep3 * DI Revival Se3 Ep6 * DI Revival Se3 Ep7 * DI Revival Se3 Ep9 * DI Revival Se3 Ep11 * DI Revival Se3 Ep13 Gallery (TBA) Trivia *It's revealed that a Tyrannosaurus called Junior (Bloodtooth's newest son) is Saber's father later in the series. Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Characters